Albus Potter y El Otro Inicio
by Aminne
Summary: "Que mi padre fuese un héroe y el tuyo un mortífago no significa nada. Por lo que sabemos, yo podría ser el malo y tú el héroe". Longfic de la nueva generación.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 - Dieciocho años después...**

Hacía un día típico de finales de Diciembre. El callejón Diagon estaba lleno de luces de colores de todo tipo, la nieve se amontonaba en las esquinas y olía a chimenea y a navidad. El olor que salía de la Pastelería Duende de Crema era el más característico, a azúcar, chocolate caliente y dulces de todo tipo. Harry Potter sintió la tentación de entrar en el establecimiento, que debía tener la chimenea encendida, pero se obligó a sí mismo a seguir andando.

No había mucha gente por allí, a pesar de faltar tan pocos días para navidad. Supuso que era normal, teniendo en cuenta el frío glaciar que le calaba hasta los huesos y que había estado lloviendo hasta hacía escasos cinco minutos.

Estaba un poco nervioso, aunque no quería admitirlo ni siquiera para sí mismo. Hacía muchísimos años que no se encontraba con su primo, desde un casual encontronazo en Green Park, en Londres, doce años atrás. Sabía que se había casado con una muggle de lo más normal, incluso habían invitado a Harry a la boda, pero él denegó la invitación amablemente.

Su primo le había enviado una carta unos días atrás pidiéndole encontrarse en Londres, decía que era importante, y aunque Harry estuvo bastante tentado de mandarle la misma respuesta que para la boda, Ginny tenía curiosidad, y le insistió en que no perdía nada por probar. Así que habían quedado en el Londres muggle, a un par de calles del Caldero Chorreante. Saludó a Hannah Longbottom, que se había encargado del bar y lo había remodelado por completo.

Hacía la misma temperatura al otro lado, y se apretó la bufanda en torno al cuello. Vio a Dudley desde el principio de la calle, parecía que había adelgazado un poco, pero aún seguía teniendo una barriga bastante similar a la de tío Dudley. Se acercó y le saludó. Parecía nervioso, era alto y tenía el pelo alborotado por el viento.

- ¡Harry...! - Dijo cuando lo vio con una sonrisa tímida. - ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te va? Había pensado... Si quieres, claro... Esta cafetería está bastante bien. - Dijo señalando una puerta en la acera de enfrente. Harry asintió y entraron.

Se alegró de haber aceptado porque la calefacción estaba alta y pudo quitarse el chaquetón y la bufanda por primera vez en todo el día. Pidió un café solo y miró a Dursley. Llevaba un bigote y barba de varios días, como si estuviese pasando un mal momento. A decir verdad, no tenía muy buena cara tampoco.

- ¿Cómo te va todo...? - Parecía no estar muy seguro de por dónde empezar. - Yo... Eh... Me casé, ¿recuerdas? - Harry asintió. - Bueno, se llama Luane, y ahora también... también tengo dos pequeños, ¿sabes? Helen y Ricky.

- Vaya, me alegro mucho. - Le respondió Harry. Todavía no se imaginaba hacia dónde podía ir todo aquello. Parecía que Dursley estaba tomando aire.

- Resulta que... Helen tiene ya once años... Y hace un par de días, que los cumplió, le llegó una carta... Ya sabes, una carta como la tuya.

De repente Harry lo entendió todo. Miró muy asombrado a su primo, y le asaltaron dudas de todo tipo. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas y Helen Dursley era una maga, ¿habría sido su padre igual de duro con ella que lo había sido con él? Lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Ponía que vendría un encargado del ministerio, pero con las fiestas y eso... Pensé que a lo mejor tú me podrías explicar un poco qué pasa.

- ¿Tu hija es una maga? - Al menos esta vez Dursley no pareció encogerse al oir esa palabra, como lo había hecho veinte años atrás.

- Siempre han pasado cosas un poco raras, ¿sabes? Las navidades pasadas, Luane no quiso comprarle un jueguete, por ser muy caro, y al día siguiente estaba entre los demás regalos. Cosas así.

- Entonces sí, es una maga.

- ¿Cómo es posible...? Quiero decir, que yo no lo soy.

- A veces se salta generaciones y cosas así, pero si mi madre lo fue, significa que podía haber magia en la familia de tu madre, así que no es tan raro realmente.

- ¿Y ahora...? ¿Tengo que mandar a mi hija a Hogwarts? Luane es muy protectora con ellos... No sé si va a querer despedirse de ella... Aún no sé cómo voy a decírselo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tu mujer no lo sabe?

- ¡Aún no! La carta llegó por lechuza hace un par de días, cuando ella estaba haciendo la compra... Así que todavía no se lo he dicho.

- Bueno, deberías decírselo... Si te pone alguna pega, no se lo cree, o cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme y me acerco a donde sea. - Lo dijo casi sin darse cuenta, por simple educación. Luego se dio cuenta de que, aunque había pasado tanto tiempo, seguía siendo su primo el que estaba ahí al lado y al que se estaba ofreciendo para ayudarle.

- ¿En serio? Gracias Harry, de verdad, muchas gracias... Yo... - Hizo una pausa y miró a la taza de café que tenía en las manos. - Lo siento.

Harry asintió y lo dejó pasar. Luego se despidió, pagó su café, y volvió al Callejón Diagon. Estaba cansado, no sabía aún por qué había aceptado a quedar con Dursley, y aunque le parecía curioso tampoco sabía si realmente alegrarse. Todavía no sabía qué iba a regalarle a James, Albus y Lily, así que se paseó por las tiendas del callejón. Encontró la escoba perfecta para James, que volvería aquella tarde de Hogwarts. Lo echaba de menos.

Estaba pasando por delante de Sortilegios Weasley cuando vio al final de la calle un letrero que no reconocía. Como se paseaba por allí al menos una vez a la semana, se acercó curioso.

_ANTIGUEDADES EL SOMBRERO VIEJO_  
_Reliquias, cuadros, objetos insólitos._

Entró mientras sonaba una campanilla en la puerta. Las estanterías estaban llenas de polvo, a pesar de que probablemente las habrían montado hacía poco. Encima de ellas había todo tipo de artilugios, desde un pensadero hasta un ajedrez mágico de madera y cristal que parecía tener un centenar de años.

- Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle? - Era un hombre mayor, con larga barba gris y algo rechoncho, que se le acercó con una sonrisa. - Soy Goodwin, ¿Usted es Harry Potter? ¡Vaya! Sí, le conozco, fui a entrevistarme con el jefe de aurores hace unos años, ¿recuerda? el incidente que hubo con un giratiempo... Oh, sí, feo asunto.

Harry no se acordaba absolutamente de nada, pero asintió igualmente.

- ¿Viene buscando regalos? ¿Para los hijos tal vez? - Harry volvió a asentir con la cabeza. - Debo decirle que si le gusta el ajedrez, le encantará esta pieza en particular. - Dijo señalando el tablero que Harry había visto antes. - Es magnífico porque puedes jugar tú mismo contra las piezas, y como podrá comprobar, estas tienen bastante experiencia.

- Está bien, a mi hijo se le da bastante bien.

- Me alegro, me alegro.

A Lily le compró un reloj de pulsera que te avisaba cuando llegabas tarde, ya que era bastante despistada. Se fue de la nueva tienda bastante satisfecho de vuelta a casa.

Ginny le estaba esperando mientras hacía la comida. Había heredado las dotes culinarias de Molly Weasley y el pavo olía exquisito. Lily bajó las escaleras corriendo para darle un abrazo a su padre. El pelo rojo típico de los Weasley y los ojos azules la hacían casi idéntica a su madre.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a recoger a James? - Le preguntó Albus en cuanto entró en la cocina. - Me ha dicho que me va a traer chocolatinas de Honeydukes para demostrarme que ha estado allí, pero no puede, ¿a que no?

- No, los alumnos de Hogwarts no pueden ir a Hogsmeade hasta tercero. - Le respondió su hermana, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Ya lo sé, me refería a que si podía haberse escapado o algo. Si me trae la chocolatina, es que se ha escapado, y le vais a castigar, ¿no? - Dijo esperanzado mientras Ginny y Harry se sonreían.

Comieron los cuatro en el pequeño comedor de la casa. El Valle de Godric les había parecido la mejor opción para empezar una familia, y habían comprado una casita a apenas dos calles de la Iglesia y el centro del pueblo, donde estaba la estatua a los padres de Harry. A pesar de que no recordaba nada de su infancia allí le resultaba acogedor, de algún modo.

Le contó a Ginny lo que había hablado con Dursley, y ésta pareció muy sorprendida. Más tarde fueron a King Cross a recoger a James. Las vacaciones parecían ser bastante tranquilas, y Harry agradeció a Merlín cuando le llegó una carta de su primo unos días después en la que le explicaba que se lo había contado a su mujer y que ésta le había admitido que era bruja. Parecía bastante confuso, pero no parecía que fuese a tener problemas con su mujer, así que Harry se rió con Ginny de lo irónico de la situación, y lo olvidó.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: El Sombrero Seleccionador**

El primer día de Septiembre el andén nueve y tres cuartos siempre estaba repleto. Familias que gritaban, se abrazaban y se despedían, gente persiguiendo mascotas perdidas por el andén, el ruido del tren y la expectación por ir a Hogwarts. Albus se estaba despidiendo de sus padres por la ventanilla cuando, al perderles de vista tras una esquina, se dio realmente cuenta de que iba camino de Hogwarts.

Su prima Rose parecía incluso más nerviosa que él, y ambos buscaron sin tener mucho éxito un vagón vacío. Finalmente se sentaron en uno en el que había otro chico de primero también.

- Frank Jackson. - Les respondió. - Soy... ¿Cómo lo decís vosotros? Bueno, que mis padres no tienen magia.

- Hijo de muggles. - Le respondió Rose rápidamente.

- Eso... ¿Vosotros? - Ambos negaron. - ¡Vaya! ¿Toda vuestra familia es maga? ¿En serio? ¡Alucinante! Mis padres son muggles... Bueno, eso creo, mi madre desde luego sí, pero mi padre se murió cuando era pequeño, así que quién sabe... ¿Qué es eso? - Albus había sacado una botella con zumo de calabaza, y el niño lo miraba interesado.

- Zumo de calabaza. - Respondió Rose de nuevo velozmente, como si se tratase de un concurso.

- ¿De calabaza? ¿De verdad?

Rose y Albus se miraron sin saber qué decir. El chico parecía profundamente emocionado, y continuó un buen rato contándoles que no entendía cómo en el mundo mágico no podían tener coca cola. Albus apenas le escuchó, y se quedó mirando el paisaje que pasaba velozmente por la ventana. Estaba nervioso, James había pasado el verano entero metiéndose con él, y ya no lo soportaba más.

James no era más que un engreído, como había sido seleccionado a Gryffindor, según él, nada más que el sombrero le rozó la cabeza, iba pavoneándose por la casa como si fuese el rey, con su bufanda de Gryffindor, cada vez que hacía un poco de viento en la calle. Como todos sus primos (que no eran pocos) eran de la misma casa, a excepción de Molly, que iba a Hufflepuff, y de Lucy, Ravenclaw, esto tampoco suponía realmente nada importante. Sin embargo, él no parecía creer que Albus mereciese ir a Gryffindor, y aunque lo que dijese u opinase su hermano le preocupaba muy poco, sí lo que pensaban sus padres, y sabía que ninguno de ellos estaba seguro en que él fuese a ser un Gryffindor más.

- Mi primo está preocupado por la casa en la que va a caer. - Escuchó que decía Rose, llamando su atención por primera vez desde hacía un buen rato.

- He estado leyendo sobre las casas... Creo que a mi la que más me gusta es Gryffindor, ¿no? Ravenclaw suena un poco aburrida, con tantos libros y cosas... Y el del ministerio me contó lo de Slytherin. - Rose le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Albus.

- La mayoría de nuestras familias van a Gryffindor también. - Le dijo ella sonriéndole. - Te aseguro que es una casa genial, pero las demás también están muy bien.

Afortunadamente para Albus, la señora del carrito pasó unos minutos después, y la conversación cambio y pasó a tratar sobre ranas de chocolate y grajeas Bertie Bott. Él, por su parte, se compró un buen pastel de arándanos y un par de ranas de chocolate.

- ¿Quién es... Elleadora Cresswell? - Preguntó Frank Jackson mirando su cromo de las ranas de chocolate. Rose se rió.

- Nadie lo ha confirmado, pero hay rumores de una tonta tradición mágica de que los que empiezan en primero y abren por primera vez una rana de chocolate en el tren siempre les toca el cromo del director.

- ¿Del director de Hogwarts? - Preguntó Frank más interesado.

- Sí, esa es nuestra directora, lo pone por detrás. - El chico le dio la vuelta al cromo.

- Elleadora Cresswell, Jefa del Ministerio de Grandes Eventos y Tradiciones Mágicas hasta 1992, en su disolución. Participante en la Batalla de Hogwarts, el 2 de Mayo de 1998. Directora de Hogwarts desde 2012 hasta la actualidad. - Leyó lentamente. - ¿Batalla de Hogwarts?

- Hubo una guerra hace veinte años - Le informó Rose mientras comía un pastel de calabaza. - La batalla de Hogwarts fue la batalla final donde ganaron los buenos. - Resumió con la boca llena.

Siguió abriendo ranas de chocolate, y cada vez que éstas daban el salto se seguía sorprendiendo y pegando un pequeño bote en el asiento. Empezó a llover por la tarde, y la lluvia les acompañó el resto del camino. Tommen se despertó con los truenos y fue a refugiarse a su regazo, tembloroso. Como el gato había nacido a principios de verano probablemente era la primera tormenta que escuchaba.

A su prima Rose sin embargo siempre le habían encantado las tormentas, y se quedó embobada mirando hacia fuera. Cuando se reunían en la madriguera y había tormenta siempre les insistía en jugar al escondite y cosas así, y Albus siempre acababa escondido en la oscuridad muerto de miedo.

Llamaron a la puerta cuando parecía que estaba oscureciendo, aunque tampoco se distinguía demasiado bien con las nubes oscuras que poblaban el cielo.

- Hola, sois de primero, ¿no? - Se presentó una alumna aparentemente nerviosa. Albus distinguió el escudo de Hufflepuff en su túnica negra de Hogwarts. - Deberíais ir poniéndoos las túnicas, llegamos en diez minutos.

Se apresuraron a hacerle caso y todos se pusieron las túnicas encima de la ropa muggle. Frank Jackson parecía muy emocionado mientras le daba vueltas a la túnica intentando descubrir cómo ponérsela. Finalmente Rose se lo explicó, y el tren fue aminorando la velocidad. Albus se apresuró a meter a Tommen en una pequeña mochila para gatos. La alumna de hufflepuff apareció en ese momento de nuevo en la puerta.

- Tenéis que dejar todo el equipaje en el tren, animales incluidos, ya los llevarán a las habitaciones luego. Daos prisa... ¡Suerte en la selección!

Salieron al pasillo, donde todos los demás parecían haber pensado lo mismo justo en el mismo momento, y no se podía dar dos pasos. Finalmente el tren paró y se abrieron las puertas, y Albus se vio arrastrado al exterior. La lluvia caía con fuerza y en seguida notó el pelo mojado y la túnica empapada.

- ¡Los de primero! ¡Por aquí! ¡Los de primero por aquí! - Gritaba una voz femenina. - ¡Por favor! ¡Los de primero por aquí!

Albus se apresuró por seguir la dirección de la voz, aunque quedaba distorsionada por la lluvia y el viento. La que parecía estar llamándoles debía ser una profesora, a juzgar por su vestimenta, que consistía en una túnica gris claro, pero no aparentaba mucha más edad que alumnos que había visto Albus en el tren.

- ¡¿Estáis todos? ¡Bien, seguidme! - Les dijo intentando hacerse oir por encima de la lluvia y las voces de los demás alumnos.

Estaban en la estación de Hogsmeade, que Albus reconoció por las otras ocasiones en las que había estado en el pueblo. Siguió a la profesora hasta orillas de un lago.

- Bien, ahora tenéis que montaros en los botes. - Dijo señalando un montón de pequeñas embarcaciones que se tambaleaban sobre el lago. - Tened cuidado, no os pongáis más de cuatro por bote...

Albus se montó junto con su prima y Frank Jackson, y se les unió una chica rubia con trenzas que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió por completo, al igual que la de todos los demás, cuando vieron el castillo aparecer entre la tormenta. Era enorme, con un montón de torres y ventanas por todas partes. Se escuchó un murmullo de asombro y por un momento olvidaron la lluvia y el frío.

Desembarcaron en la orilla y caminaron por el césped hasta las enormes puertas del Castillo. Albus estaba temblando, sin saber si era por el frío o por los nervios, y a su alrededor todos parecían igual de calados y confusos. La pequeña profesora les condujo y abrió las puertas. El interior estaba mucho más cálido, y se escuchaban voces provenientes de una puerta doble.

Apareció otra profesora por la gran escalera que tenían enfrente, rechoncha y con el pelo rizado recogido en un moño.

- Buenas noches, soy la profesora Frobisher... ¿Qué os ha pasado? ¡Estáis totalmente empapados! Pobrecitos, a ver... - Sacó la varita y murmuró unas palabras, al instante parecía que la ropa se había secado, y aunque el frío aún se mantenía en los huesos todos fueron recuperando el color. - Bueno, bueno, Galatea, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Peeves? Unos alumnos de tercero ya se han quejado de que estaba tirando globos de agua... Yo me ocupo desde aquí.

La profesora joven que les había llevado hacia el Castillo asintió y se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa, lléndose de camino a las escaleras. La otra profesora les sonrió.

- Bueno, soy la profesora Frobisher, bienenidos a Hogwarts. Yo soy la jefa de la casa Hufflepuff, una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Las otras tres son Gryffindor, Slytherin y Ravenclaw. La casa en la que se es elegido es muy importante, puesto que iréis a clase con vuestros compañeros de casa, dormiréis en las habitaciones de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de las mismas. Para ver a qué casa vais a ser seleccionados, ahora pasaremos al gran comedor - Señaló las grandes puertas desde donde venían los murmullos. - Donde procederemos al proceso de selección, a cargo de el sombrero seleccionador. Cuando éste diga vuestra casa, os sentaréis en la mesa de la misma. Muy bien, seguidme.

Albus cada vez temblaba más, descartando ya por completo el frío como la causa. Los nervios parecieron estallar cuando las puertas se abrieron y vio el Gran Comedor. Era una habitación enorme, con grandes ventanales a los lados. Había cuatro mesas, cada una de una casa, y perpendicular a ellas una mesa un poco más pequeña encima de una tarima, que parecía ser la de los profesores.

Siguió a los demás como hipnotizado, sin ser demasiado consciente de a dónde iba. Distinguió a su hermano James y a otras cuantas cabezas pelirrojas en la mesa del fondo, y todos le sonrieron dándole ánimos. James, sin embargo, parecía divertido, y eso le puso aún más nervioso.

Cuando se dio cuenta habían subido a la tarima donde estaba la mesa de los profesores, y tenían frente a ellos un banquete con un viejo sombrero encima.

- Ahora os llamaremos para que os pongáis el sombrero. - Dijo la profesora Frobisher mientras sacaba un pergamino. - Veamos... Avery, Vivianne.

Una chica rubia y pálida se acercó temblando al taburete, la profesora le puso el sombrero en la cabeza y éste le quedaba tan grande que le tapó hasta la naríz. Estuvieron casi dos minutos en silencio.

- ¡SLYTHERIN! - Bramó el sombrero. Albus se estremeció.

- Burke, Abraham. - Llamó la profesora. Y Albus casi se desmayó cuando el sombrero volvió a gritar el nombre de la misma casa.

- Dallas, Selena Carlen.

- ¡RAVENCLAW!

Dejó escapar el aire que había estado aguantando todo el tiempo. Por lo menos no se estaba volviendo loco. Dejó de prestar atención mientras miraba a la mesa de los leones, que aplaudió con energía un par de alumnos después, cuando obtuvieron el primer Gryffindor. Su hermano seguía sonriéndole de aquella manera, y le estaba poniendo francamente de los nervios. Miró entonces a la mesa de Slytherin, y se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver que tampoco se diferenciaba tanto de los leones. Pegaban menos gritos, y parecían un poco más educados a la hora de festejar un nuevo alumno, pero realmente no parecían malvados. Recordó lo que le había dicho su padre.

- Malfoy, Scorpius Hiperion.

Miró al chico pálido de la estación. Tenía un pelo demasiado blanco, pensó de nuevo, tal y como aquella mañana cuando lo había visto por primera vez. No parecía nada nervioso, aunque Albus se dio cuenta de que le temblaban un poco las piernas.

Tuvo el sombrero puesto más tiempo que ninguno de los anteriores. Sólo cuando ya los demás alumnos habían levantado suficientemente el volumen de voz para que hasta Albus se enterase de que no paraban de murmurarse entre ellos que nunca habían visto tardar tanto al sombrero, se abrió la rendija.

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

El chico caminó aparentemente contento a la mesa verde. Albus vio cómo lo recibían, con aplausos. Se dio cuenta de que todos allí parecían distintos, y no era sólo porque armasen menos jaleo, simplemente parecían más seguros.

- Potter, Albus Severus.

Notó cómo el corazón empezaba a latirle con mucha fuerza. Las voces habían parado por completo, y absolutamente todo el mundo le estaba mirando. La distancia hasta el taburete le pareció eterna, y cuando por fin llegó se dejó caer sobre él. Su padre le había dicho que el sombrero le dejaría elegir, así que aguantó la respiración.

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

No entendía nada, todo parecía estar en suspensión. ¿Había dicho Slytherin? Ni siquiera le había rozado la cabeza, estaba seguro, él no había notado el peso del sombrero. Todo el Gran Comedor le estaba mirando en completo silencio, distinguió a su hermano entre la multitud, que tenía la boca abierta por la impresión. De repente empezó a escuchar un pequeño aplauso, que enseguida se fue extendiendo por la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¡Tenemos a Potter! - Escuchó decir a alguien mientras se iba a acercando hacia la mesa.

Tenía las piernas de gelatina, y no supo cómo consiguió llegar hasta la mesa y sentarse. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que a su alrededor le sonreían, por lo menos no había sido tan malo como lo había imaginado, ninguno de aquellos que le aplaudían parecían ir a hacerle daño en cualquier momento.

Se quedó sentado como en un sueño, sin prestar ninguna atención al resto de la selección. Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta realmente de que estaba en la mesa de las serpientes, y vio en el otro extremo del comedor el escudo de Gryffindor, y un montón de cabezas pelirrojas. Sólo salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó que llamaban a su prima. Tuvo el sombrero puesto menos de un minuto.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! - Gritó éste. Y la pelirroja se apresuró a sentarse con sus primos, donde Albus debería haber ido también.

El último alumno fue seleccionado y se hizo el silencio. La directora se puso en pie y empezó a hablar, pero Albus no llegó a enterarse de una sola palabra. Intentaba hacerse a la idea de que estaba en la última casa donde tendría que haber estado. Su padre le había dicho que el sombrero escucharía sus preferencias, sin embargo, éste ni siquiera le había rozado la cabeza. No paraba de darle vueltas a eso cuando se dio cuenta de que las fuentes que tenían delante se habían llenado de deliciosas comidas.

El aroma del pollo asado lo sacó de sus deprimentes pensamientos, y empezó a servirse. Había unas patatas con una pinta exquisita, así como sopa, crema de calabacín, salchichas, puré de patatas, ensaladas de todo tipo, estofado de ternera, e incluso unos bombones de menta que nadie parecía atreverse a tocar.

- ... No me puedo creer que seas hija de muggles. - Escuchó que decía a su derecha la primera chica que había sido seleccionada en Slytherin, a una niña de pelo oscuro que fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Qué más da que sea hija de muggles? - Se escuchó decir a sí mismo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había hablado, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que había sido un error, porque todos a su alrededor le miraban de forma rara.

- Da, porque es muy raro que una hija de muggles venga a Slytherin. - Le respondió como si fuese lo más obvio.

- Ella tiene tanto derecho como tú a venir a esta casa. - Le respondió de nuevo Albus sin notarlo.

- ¡Oye, que yo no he dicho nada! ¡Sólo decía que es raro!

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? - Preguntó un alumno de quinto acercándose.

- Se estaba metiendo con ella por ser hija de muggles. - Explicó rápidamente Albus, y la chica que había hablado le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- ¡Estás loco! ¡Yo sólo he dicho que era raro que estuviese aquí! ¡Nada más! Loco... - Repetía, el alumno de quinto parecía profundamente fastiado.

- Vamos a ver, de peleas tontas nada, ¿vale? Mira Potter, es raro que un hijo de muggles venga a Slytherin, eso te lo puede decir hasta tu hermano, y no es meterse con nadie, así que intenta no estar tan a la defensiva. Sinceramente, no sé qué te habrán contado de esto, pero seguro que no es lo que tú crees... Igualmente, me importa poco si quieres creértelo o no, Cassandra dice que vas a sernos muy útil, pero yo no pienso lo mismo.

Se fue sin decir nada más y Albus se obligó a sí mismo a no pronunciar una sola palabra más en toda la cena. El chico rubio, Malfoy, le miraba desde el taburete de enfrente con expresión curiosa, y la hija de muggles parecía haberse enfadado.

- Para empezar, ella no estaba diciendo nada malo, no sé qué demonios te pasa. - Le dijo a Albus, y éste terminó de hundirse en su asiento. - Pero igualmente gracias. No entiendo nada.

Albus intentó comer un poco más, pero la comida ya no le parecía tan buena. A su alrededor le seguían mirando de reojo, y él mismo no podía creerse que estuviese ahí. Ni siquiera los maravillosos pasteles que le pusieron delante para el postre volvieron a abrir su apetito, y se quedó mirando su plato el resto de la cena.

Cuando parecía que todos habían terminado de cenar y el murmullo continuo se había hecho más fuerte, unos golpecitos llamaron la atención de todos. La directora se aclaró la garganta.

- Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts. Antes de nada, debo presentarles a dos nuevos profesores. Este año contamos con la profesora Lonchard, que impartirá Transformaciones. - Dijo la directora señalando a la profesora que les había llevado hasta el castillo, que se sonrojó levemente y les sonrió mientras aplaudían. - Y por otro lado, para la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Hobday.

En esa ocasión se puso en pie un hombre alto y corpulento, con el pelo oscuro y mirada severa, que se limitó a saludarles con la cabeza.

- Este año debemos comunicaros diversos cambios, medidas que se han llevado a cabo en cooperación con el Ministerio de Magia. La asignatura a cargo del profesor Oakden, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se impartirá exclusivamente a partir de tercer cuso, como asignatura opcional. Así pues, para aquellos alumnos de tercero que ya habían elegido sus opciones, habrá una reunión mañana a primera hora para aclararlo.

Un murmullo de indignación recorrió el Gran Comedor, y enseguida las conversaciones fueron elevado el volumen, hasta que la profesora tuvo que llamar de nuevo la atención.

- Las clases de vuelo para los alumnos de primero serán opcionales, ya que se ha llegado al convenio de que no es necesario que alumnos que ya saben volar acudan a estas. Además de esto hemos ampliado las opciones en cuanto a los talleres extraescolares, contando con unas clases de Francés, así como talleres de música para instrumentos como el violín, el piano y otros tantos instrumentos que podréis consultar más adelante. Seguirán en pie el club de globstones, el club de ajedrez, el club de encantamientos y el club de duelos, este último sólo para alumnos de cuarto o superior. Mañana se os repartirán los horarios, que paséis una buena noche.

En cuanto dijo las últimas palabrastodo el mundo empezó a hablar a la vez y se fueron poniendo en pie. Albus les siguió casi por inercia. Todos seguían al que parecía ser el prefecto de Slytherin, el que les había llamado la atención durante la cena. Salieron del Gran Comedor y les dirigió hacia las mazmorras. Hacía cada vez más frío a medida que bajaban las escaleras y cruzaban pasillos, y se preguntó cómo sería capaz de encontrar el camino a la mañana siguiente.

Estaba decaído, su fracaso frente a los Slytherin había sido horrible, y se sentía inseguro. No sabía qué se iba a encontrar en la Sala Común, y echó de menos la fiesta de la que tanto le había hablado James, que hacían los Gryffindor la primera noche. Echó de menos la cerveza de mantequilla, las palomitas saltarinas y las patatas rompedientes de las que tanto le había hablado.

- Podéis reconocer esta pared como una más, pero no lo es. Tenéis que decir una contraseña, que irá cambiando periodicamente. Cuando digáis la palabra, la pared se tornará igual que la que se usa para pasar al andén, y podréis atravesarla. Alquimia. - Dijo finalmente, y atravesó la pared.

Albus se quedó el último, y finalmente tomó aire antes de cruzar. La sala común era muy grande, de piedra gris. Tenía unos grandes ventanales que iban del suelo al techo, por los que pudo ver que estaban debajo del lago. A lo lejos se veían lo que parecían ser edificios de las sirenas, y las algas bailaban frente a las ventanas. Había chimeneas que calentaban toda la habitación, y un montón de sillones y sofás negros elegantes pero aparentemente cómodos. También había mesas de estudio y algunas estanterías.

- Esto es la Sala Común. - Decía el prefecto. - Esas dos puertas conducen a las habitaciones, la de los chicos a la izquierda y chicas a la derecha. El tablón de anuncios está ahí. - Dijo señalando a la pared junto al pasadizo de entrada. - Y nada más, que disfruteis.

Se fue corriendo con un grupo de alumnos de quinto. No tenían ninguna fiesta, pero sí había aperitivos repartidos por las mesas, y alguien había puesto una radio mágica, en la cual sonaba una vieja canción de las Brujas de Macbeth. Los demás de primero se fueron a los sillones cercanos a una chimenea y se sentaron allí, pero Albus no tenía ningunas ganas de ir con ellos, así que se fue directamente a la puerta de las habitaciones.

Daba a un pasillo con más puertas, con letreros de los cursos a los que correspondían las habitaciones. Finalmente dio con su puerta y entró. Su habitación también tenía ventanales al lago, pero sólo dos. Había cuatro camas puestas paralelas, con mesitas de noche y el baúl a los pies de cada una. Se alegró de que la suya estuviese al fondo, más apartada, y corrió hacia allí. Tommen estaba dormido en la almohada, y ronroneó cuando se despertó, acercándose a él.

La cama parecía cómoda, y tenía unos enormes doseles de color verde que le darían intimidad. Abrió su baúl y se puso el pijama, dándose cuenta de repente de que debería mandarles una carta a sus padres. Cogió pergamino, tinta y pluma y se acomodó en la cama.

_Papá y mamá,_  
¿Qué tal va todo por casa? ¿Cómo está Lily? Espero que todo vaya bien._  
El viaje fue bien, nos empezó a llover por la tarde y cuando llegamos estábamos empapados, pero no estoy resfriado ni nada, no te preocupes, mamá.  
Papá, estabas equivocado con lo que me dijiste del sombrero, ni siquiera me lo habían puesto en la cabeza cuando dijo Slytherin. No me dejó elegir.  
Espero que no estéis decepcionados,  
Albus._

Harry Potter levantó la vista del pergamino un poco pálido. Ginny aún estaba leyendo una y otra vez la misma línea, sin levantar la vista.

- ¡Gryffindor! - Exclamó Ron en el sofá de enfrente. Las cartas de Rose y Albus habían llegado prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

- Y tú diciendo que seguro que iba a Ravenclaw... - Le recliminó Hermione con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué tal Albus?

- Slytherin. - Respondió Ginny con voz ronca.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Ron borrando la sonrisa de la cara.

- Slytherin. Mi hijo está en Slytherin.

Se hizo el silencio en el salón de los Weasley. Se habían reunido allí para cenar y esperar juntos la llegada de las cartas. Lily y Hugo se habían ido a dormir hacía unas cuantas horas, y estaban en el salón en penumbras, sin más luz que la de la chimenea, con una taza de café cada uno. Nadie parecía saber qué decir.

- Voy a matar a James... Seguro que ha sido por todas las tonterías que le ha metido en la cabeza...

- James no tiene la culpa, Ginny, el sombrero seleccionador... - Intentó decirle Harry.

- ¡El sombrero seleccionador nada! Han tenido que manipularlo, Harry... Albus no puede estar en Slytherin, tienes que ir a hablar con McGonagall.

- McGonagall ya no es la directora, Ginny. - Le recordó a su esposa.

- ¡Con quien sea! Esto no puede quedar así, te lo digo en serio, Harry.

- No entiendo por qué tanto jaleo, tampoco es para tanto... Los Slytherin ya no son igual, hace veinte años de todo eso...

- ¡Es Slytherin! ¡El hijo de Draco Malfoy estará ahí! ¿De verdad quieres que tu hijo duerma en la misma habitación que ese niño?

- Es sólo un niño, Ginny. - Le respondió Hermione entonces. - Lo vi en el Callejón Diagon este verano, iba con su madre, y Astoria es muy buena persona, yo trabajo con su hermana Daphne en el ministerio y puedo decir que los Greengrass son buena gente.

- ¡Buena gente! ¿De verdad podéis olvidaros tan fácilmente de todo eso? ¡Son Slytherins, por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Slytherins!

- Albus está en esa casa, tienes que asumirlo, Ginny.

- No voy a asumir nada. Mi hijo no es así, mi hijo no es una serpiente. Harry, irás a hablar con la directora, ¿verdad? Tienes que pedirle que lo devuelvan a Gryffindor, mi hijo no es una serpiente.

Harry estaba perplejo. Ron no parecía entender muy bien la discusión, y Hermione miraba a Ginny con la boca abierta. La verdad es que tampoco le había asombrado tanto, ya que Albus siempre había sido muy distinto a su hermano. Siempre le había emocionado ganar, era ambioso y a veces demasiado astuto para su propio bien. Al principio pensó que era un poco Hufflepuff, porque nunca se defendía de las bromas que le hacía James, pero no hacía mucho se había dado cuenta de que respondía gastándole bromas a su hermano también, pero de una forma tan sutil, que no le pillaban.

Ginny estaba reaccionando exageradamente, y Hermione parecía concordar con él. Hacía veinte años de la guerra, y según tenía entendido las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces. Igualmente, ante la mirada de súplica de su mujer, no pudo más que asentir.

- Iré a hablar con ella, pero no te aseguro nada...

- ¡Eres Harry Potter! Tiene que hacerte caso.

Harry se encogió de hombros sin ganas de discutir y se terminó el café. Tras releer la carta de su hijo se dio cuenta de que lo que realmente le preocupaba no era que estuviese en Slytherin, sino la desgana y el desanimo con el que parecía estar escrita la carta. Se levantó y fue a coger pergamino y pluma para responderle.

* * *

**Kisa kuchiky:** Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Pensaba volver a actualizar el mismo día por lo mismo que has dicho, pero al final se me pasó. Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo, que ya entra más en lo que va a ser el fanfic. Un saludo, espero que lo disfrutes! :)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Primeros días y pequeñas sorpresas**

_Albus,_  
_Siento que el sombrero no te haya dado opciones, pero te aseguro que es sabio, y que las decisiones las toma por alguna razón. Ten paciencia e irás encontrando cuál es esa razón. No estamos decepcionados, aunque sí un poco preocupados. Si tienes algún problema en tu casa, no dudes en acudir a Hagrid, Neville o directamente a nosotros, ya sabes que estamos aquí para lo que sea._  
_Espero que te vaya bien en las primeras clases, ya me contarás cómo son tus compañeros._  
_Un abrazo,_  
_Papá._

La lechuza le había llegado durante el desayuno, como las otras cien que habían llenado el gran comedor. La guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica y siguió desayunando en silencio. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se lo habría tomado su madre, pero el hecho de que ella no le hubiese escrito decía bastante. A su alrededor los demás alumnos charlaban animadamente.

- ¿Potter? - Preguntó una voz a su espalda. - Soy Melanie McMillan, prefecta de quinto. Mira, ya sé que la gente es un poco idiota, y tampoco te conozco a ti como para saber nada, ni tengo la menor idea de qué ideas tendrás sobre esta casa. Hemos pasado los últimos cinco años intentando levantarla, porque está hundida, si vas a ayudarnos y a comportarte como un Slytherin, eres bienvenido. Si vas a volverte en contra de nosotros, ya puedes ir llorándole a Cresswell para que te cambie de casa.

Albus la miró sin saber qué decir. Era una chica alta, de pelo oscuro y rizado, bastante guapa. Le miraba con las cejas levantadas, como esperando una respuesta.

- Bueno, a ver cómo te va el primer día... Aquí tienes el horario, un día un poco aburrido, pero bueno. Suerte.

Se fue sin decirle nada más, y Albus se quedó mirando el horario. A primera hora Historia de la Magia, que compartían con los Ravenclaw, luego Estudios Muggles con Hufflepuff y después del almuerzo Herbología con los Gryffindor. Al menos podría ver a Neville, y si los Slytherin le hacían algo podría ayudarle.

Recogió sus cosas y se fue a buscar la primera aula. Se sentía estúpidamente solo, y no podía dejar de pensar en la tontería que había dicho el día anterior durante la cena. Tendría que haberse estado calladito y haber sido amable, él era quien estaba en desventaja allí.

Se sentó al fondo de la clase y esperó a que llegasen los demás. La chica hija de muggles se le acercó y se sentó al lado suya, sonriéndole de lado.

- Ya me han explicado un poco por qué te sentó tan mal lo de ayer.

- ¿No te asustan? - Le preguntó él.

- ¿Asustarme? No... Mira, me han dicho que tus padres podrían haberte contado cosas horribles, pero te aseguro que ya no son así, además, tu eres un Slytherin, ¿no? - Él asintió. - Y no eres malo.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué todos los demás sí tienen que serlo? Ayer no te quedaste, pero Melanie McMillan, la prefecta, estuvo contándonos que Slytherin es la casa más desprestigiada de Hogwarts. Según nos dijo, hace veinte años que no ganamos la copa de las casas, y todo porque los profesores la toman con nosotros y castigan a los Slytherin por lo que sea. Según contó, muchos Gryffindors, como tu hermano, no paran de ponernos trampas para que nos castiguen y nos quiten puntos.

De repente Albus fue consciente de que todas las bromas que su hermano y Fred le habían contando que habían hecho en Hogwarts había sido a los alumnos de su casa, y no pudo evitar enfadarse con su hermano. Si la hija de muggles tenía razón, su hermano era tan abusón como, según sus padres, eran los Slytherin.

- Vale... Yo no sabía nada, y mi hermano es un poco idiota, ya sé que puede pasarse mucho a veces.

A ella pareció agradarle la respuesta y le sonrió. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando un fantasma atravesó la pizarra y alguien dejó escapar un gritito infantil de miedo.

Sin embargo, diez minutos después, ninguno sentía ni el más mínimo interés por el profesor fantasma, puesto que había empezado a hablar en cuanto había atravesado la pizarra, con una voz monótona y soporífera, que les acabó sumiendo en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Albus tomó apuntes como pudo antes de dejar que su mente vagase.

Salió de clase con sueño, había dormido fatal su primera noche en Hogwarts, y además el estado soporífero en el que había estado en clase le había dejado un poco abrumado. Siguió a los alumnos de Slytherin hacia la clase de estudios muggles. Algunos hacían comentarios en cuanto a lo estúpida de la asignatura, él prefirió no decir nada.

La habitación era amplia, y estaba decorada como una casita campestre. Había cortinas con dibujos de zanahorias en las ventanas y las sillas eran de madera pintadas de verde. Los pocos cuadros que había en las paredes eran de paisajes, y ninguno de ellos se movía. Repartidos por las mesas estaban una docena de objetos muggles de los cuales Albus sólo reconoció un ordenador y una televisión.

Vio a su prima Rose sentada sola en una mesa y se apresuró a ir hacia ella. No había hablado con ella desde el tren, y por primera vez pareció salir del pequeño mundo de Slytherin en el que estaba metido.

- Hey, Al. ¿Cómo estás? - Le preguntó en cuanto le vio. Parecía preocupada.

- Bueno... Es raro, no me lo creo todavía.

- ¡Buenos días! - Dijo la profesora Frobisher mientras entraba en el aula. - Soy la profesora Frobisher, para quienes no lo recuerden. Antes de nada debo decir que el montón de tonterías que se han dicho sobre lo innecesaria de la asignatura no son más que eso, tonterías. Es necesaria su obligatoriedad por los prejuicios que llevaron a una guerra, es necesaria la asignatura para poder deshacernos de esos prejuicios. Bien, para empezar, ¿quienes de aquí tienen parientes muggles?

Un tercio de la clase levantó la mano, principalmente Gryffindors. Meredith Hill, la Slytherin hija de muggles, fue la única de las serpientes que la levantó. La profesora se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cómo se llama, señorita?

- Meredith Hill, profesora.

- Señorita Hill, estoy preguntando sobre parientes cercanos.

- Sí, profesora.

- ¿Tiene parientes cercanos muggles, señorita Hill?

- Sí, mis padres.

Todos los Gryffindors la miraban con el ceño fruncido, así como la profesora, que pareció quedarse sin habla por un momento. Rose miró a Albus pidiéndole una explicación, y él se encogió de hombros y asintió.

- ¿Sus padres son muggles? - Preguntó la profesora a falta de algo mejor que decir.

- Sí, los dos. - Pareció empezar a recuperarse y carraspeó.

- Ya veo... Bien, pongamos como ejemplo sus padres pues... ¿En qué trabajan?

- Mi padre es abogado y mi madre enfermera.

- ¡Estupendo! Dos profesiones muy interesantes... Muy bien, ¿Alguien de la clase puede decirme qué es un abogado?

La clase se fue normalizando poco a poco, en cuanto tuvieron un pequeño descanso Rose le preguntó si era verdad lo de la hija de muggles.

- ¿Y alguien se ha metido con ella o algo? Al, tienes que contármelo.

- Nadie se ha metido con ella, de verdad... No sé, Rose, creo que todos se pasan un poco con los Slytherin, yo soy uno, ¿no? Y tú sabes que no soy malo.

- Ya lo sé... James se tiró toda la noche diciendo que era una trampa o un error o algo así.

- No lo creo.

- ¿No lo crees?

- No creo que se hayan equivocado conmigo porque soy bueno, Rose, simplemente creo que ellos no son malos.

- Pero ya sabes todo...

- Sí, y los malos de la guerra no eran solo Slytherin, ¿no? Además, me llamo Albus Severus, y Severus fue un director de Hogwarts de Slytherin que fue bueno, me lo ha dicho mi padre. - Rose pareció meditarlo.

- Creo que tienes razón... ¿Sabes? Mi madre me regaló Historia de Hogwarts este verano... Y sale toda la historia de las casas de Hogwarts. Deberías leerlo, por un rato pensé que los Slytherin no eran malos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero la profesora Frobisher les mandó callar y se vengó de su charlatanería mandando un montón de deberes. Albus fue con su prima hacia el gran comedor mientras ésta le explicaba lo que sabía.

- Pues que resulta que al principio los Slytherin eran los buenos, y los Hufflepuff los malos.

- ¿Cómo van a ser malos los Hufflepuff?

- Porque antiguamente los muggles temían a los magos, y los quemaban, y esa era la casa que más hijos de muggles tenía. Algunos se volvían locos y provocaban incendios para quemar a sus compañeros y cosas así, y en esa época los buenos eran los Slytherin.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y Albus se despidió de su prima y se fue en dirección contraria. Algunos Slytherin le miraron un poco mal cuando pasó, pero él mantuvo la vista en el suelo. Se sentó junto a Meredith Hill, que parecía la que más amable era con él, y pensó en lo que le había contado su prima.

- ... ¡Pues yo ya estoy harto! - Gritaba uno de segundo un par de asientos a su izquierda. - ¿No debería dejarnos en paz ahora que tenemos a su hermano? ¡Eh! ¡Potter! ¡Para algo tienes que servir! - Bramó en su dirección.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Albus mientras el niño de segundo se levantaba y se le acercaba.

- Estoy harto de que tu hermano este fastidiándonos todo el día, ¿te enteras? ¡Nos ha hecho perder veinte puntos hoy en una sola clase! Y nos han castigado limpiando la sala de los trofeos el viernes... ¡Eres su hermano! ¡Haz algo útil si de verdad eres de esta casa!

Albus se quedó perplejo sin saber qué decir. Los que estaban a su alrededor le miraban esperando su reacción, y escuchó que alguien decía que no era más que un leoncito cobarde.

- Vale. - Dijo simplemente, y se esforzó en no parecer cobarde en absoluto. Cogió su vaso de zumo de calabaza intentando aparentar tranquilidad y rogando a Merlín porque nadie viese cómo le temblaba la mano.

- ¿Vale? - Preguntó el de segundo perplejo. - ¿Vale qué?

- Me estás diciendo que hable con él, ¿no? - Preguntó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Era como si estuviese actuando o algo así, estaba a punto de echarse a correr, y sin embargo mantenía la compostura tanto como podía. El niño asintió. - Pues eso, que vale.

Nadie parecía haberse esperado esa respuesta, y el chico volvió a su asiento sin saber realmente qué había pasado. Albus tenía un nudo en el estómago, pero cogió una salchicha y un poco de puré y empezó a comer. No paró de comer hasta que los demás ya habían vuelto a sus conversaciones. Entonces se permitió soltar el aire, bebió un sorbo de zumo y se levantó.

Esperó a su hermano en la Gran Escalinata hasta que salió quince minutos después. Iba con Fred, y pareció sorprendido de verle ahí esperándole.

- Hola, pequeña serpiente. - Le saludó con media sonrisa, sin embargo no parecía divertido, más bien enfadado o algo así. - Fred, vete para la sala común, charla entre hermanos.

Se sentaron en un banco en un pequeño pasillo de la primera planta.

- Mira, James, todavía no sé qué hago en Slytherin, pero...

- ¡Te han tendido una trampa! El sombrero ni siquiera te rozó la cabeza.

- No ha sido ninguna trampa. Soy un Slytherin, tú lo creías, ahora es cierto, ¿por qué te sorprendes?

- Yo sólo me metía contigo, no creía que fueses una serpiente de verdad.

- Escúchame, sea como sea ahora estoy ahí, ¿vale? Soy un Slytherin, y me estás causando muchos problemas.

- ¿Problemas? ¿Yo? ¡Dirás que ellos te causan problemas!

- No, ellos me dejan en paz porque soy un Slytherin, James. Pero si tú sigues fastidiándoles porque sí empezarán a odiarme, y entonces sí tendré problemas. Mira, ya sé que no soy quien quieres que sea, o lo que sea, pero eres mi hermano, ¿no?

- Son serpientes, Albus.

- Yo soy una serpiente. Déjales en paz, te lo digo en serio.

James parecía fastidiado. Se levantó de golpe y se fue enfadado escaleras arriba. Albus no tenía ni idea de si había funcionado o simplemente había hecho que se cabrease más, pero tomó aire y se fue con toda la dignidad que pudo a la Sala Común.

Parecía que todos estaban esperándole porque se quedaron en silencio en cuanto entró. El chico de segundo se levantó de la silla donde estaba estudiando con otros más y se le acercó con las cejas levantadas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Has hablado con él?

- ¿Eres tonto? Pues claro que he hablado con él, dije que iba a hacerlo, ¿no? - Sabía que había sido un paso un poco arriesgado, pero la prefecta le estaba observando y las palabras habían salido sin más, el chico sin embargo pareció sonrojarse.

- ¿Qué ha dicho?

- Si no hacéis nada, os dejará en paz. Si le hacéis algo, ahí yo ya no entro, porque no es problema mío.

Parecían todos muy sorprendidos. La prefecta, Melanie McMillan, se le acercó con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Potter. - Le dijo, y algunos asintieron.

Albus se sintió entonces con fuerzas para dejarse caer un rato en uno de los sofás, que llevaba queriendo probar desde que los había visto la noche anterior. Poco a poco de nuevo todos fueron volviendo a sus tareas, y él se quedó mirando por uno de los ventanales al pulpo gigante, que nadaba alrededor de la sala común.

Fue a por sus cosas de Herbología a la habitación, y cuando estaba volviendo escuchó voces provenientes de otra habitación, de la de los de quinto. Se sorprendió porque era una voz de chica, que reconoció como la de Melanie McMillan.

- ...Te dije que nos iba a ser útil. - Decía aparentemente feliz. - ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! Después de cinco años intentando que dejen de fastidiarnos... Los de segundo lo están pasando fatal.

- Tienen al James Potter ese, que es el peor. - Respondió una voz masculina que no reconoció.

- Eso dicen, desde luego se pasan el día castigados. Los Gryffindor fueron el año pasado por ahí como si fuesen los dueños del colegio sólo porque tenían a un Potter, bueno, pues ahora nosotros también tenemos a uno. Va a sernos útil, ya verás. Además parece que el niño tiene carácter.

- O eso, o es muy buen actor, ¿tú crees que ha dicho la verdad?

- La voz no le temblaba, desde luego... Veamos si ha conseguido lo imposible, y James Potter se está quietecito.

Escuchó pasos y salió corriendo a la Sala Común. Los demás de primero ya habían salido, así que se apresuró a salir por la pared de la sala común y fue corriendo hacia los invernaderos.

Hacía frío y viento, y parecía que iba a empezar a llover en cualquier momento. Entró justo cuando el profesor Longbottom iba a cerrar la puerta, y vio que le miraba de forma extraña cuando entró. Neville siempre había sido amigo de sus padres, su hija, Amelie, tenía su misma edad y había sido sorteada a Hufflepuff la noche anterior. Siempre había sido muy amable con él, y no entendía aquella mirada de repente.

Se sentó junto a una de las Slytherin que no conocía, que tenía el pelo oscuro un poco revuelto. Neville entró y se aclaró la garganta.

- Buenas tardes... Soy el profesor Longbottom, e impartiré Herbología. Aquí veréis plantas que salvan vidas, así como otras que las arrebatan en dos segundos, e incluso otras que consiguen hacerte reír, llorar o enfadar simplemente con olerlas. - Nadie parecía impresionado, y el profesor parecía un poco nervioso. - Bien, empezaremos explicando qué es la herbología, sus utilidades, y lo que vamos a ver en este curso, ¿Teneis pergaminos? Bien...

Pasaron una aburrida clase tomando nota sobre todo tipo de plantas igual de aburridas que verían en aquel curso. Cuando salieron de clase por fin estaba lloviendo, y todos corrieron a refugiarse en el castillo.

- Pues no sé cuándo vamos a ver esas plantas tan interesantes que te hacen reír, ¿en séptimo? - Comentó en voz baja para sí mismo. La chica que se había sentado con él se rió.

- Albus Potter, ¿no? - Le preguntó.

- Sí, ¿tú...?

- Aileen Gamp. Mi hermano es el idiota del prefecto de quinto. - Dijo divertida.

- El profesor Longbottom se pasa un poco, ¿no? - Preguntó él. Le había sorprendido que hubiese quitado diez puntos a Vivianne Avery por no llevar bien puesta la túnica.

- Pues creo que hoy hemos tenido una clase suavecita.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo lo conocía y no era así...

- Bueno, es así con los Slytherin, a lo mejor es por eso. Dicen que quita un montón de puntos por cualquier cosa y que castiga a un Slytherin al menos una vez a la semana.

- No me lo esperaba. - Dijo él sin más.

Volvieron todos a la Sala Común y Albus se acomodó en un sofá apartado junto a una chimenea y se puso a hacer los deberes que les habían mandado. Se saltó la hora del té y no fue al Gran Comedor, sino que sacó su tablero de ajedrez y se puso a jugar con las piezas, que siempre conseguían ganarle, cada vez de una forma más espectacular.

- Deberías presentarte al torneo de ajedrez, y entrar en el club. - Le dijo Melanie McMillan acercándose a él.

- ¿Al club de ajedrez? No sabía que también había un torneo.

- Sí, entre los del club. Dan cincuenta puntos a la casa del que gana, y nos vendrían muy bien. Además no lo haces nada mal.

- No creo que pueda ganarles a todos.

- Pues no te creas, ¿eh? En serio eres bastante bueno. Yo quedé tercera el año pasado, y te digo que me darías una paliza.

Le dirigió una sonrisa y se marchó.

...

Harry había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a Ginny, y a primera hora de la mañana escribió a la directora Cresswell pidiéndole una cita. No tenía aún claro qué le iba a decir, pero sabía que no pensaba exigirle que cambiase a su hijo de casa, como Ginny pretendía.

Recibió la lechuza de Hogwarts durante su descanso de mediodía. La directora le había citado para dos horas después, así que aún tuvo tiempo de comer tranquilamente su plato especial indio del restaurante de las hermanas Patil. Cuando llegó al Ministerio apenas tuvo tiempo para decir que iba a una reunión con la directora, cogió la red flú y volvió a Hogwarts por primera vez en veinte años.

El despacho estaba muy cambiado, desde la última vez que él lo vio, cuando supo que tenía que morir. Las estanterías llenas de todo tipo de objetos extraños habían sido sustituidas por otras más nuevas repletas de libros y carpetas de colores. Los cuadros en las paredes roncaban, y distinguió a Dumbledore y a Snape entre los de siempre.

La directora era una mujer unos diez años mayor que él. Parecía severa, y cansada a juzgar por las ojeras que tenía detrás de las gafas cuadradas. Le invitó con la mano a tomar asiento, y él lo hizo.

- Buenas tardes, señor Potter, ¿quiere un té?

- Harry, por favor. Sí, muchas gracias.

Le sirvió mientras Harry tomaba aliento y pensaba en lo que iba a decir y cómo. La directora le estaba esperando, aunque él ya suponía que sabía de qué quería hablarle.

- Verá, estoy un poco preocupado por Albus.

- Lo suponía, Harry.

- Ya sé que los Slytherin no son como antes, y que las cosas han cambiado, o al menos eso me dijo Minerva este verano cuando se retiró. Sin embargo, no sé si mi hijo será bien aceptado.

- Vaya, me sorprende. Pensaba que venía a pedirme que le cambiase de casa.

- ¿Lo haría?

- No, lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. - Harry pensó que parecía haber estado esperando todo el tiempo para poder decir eso.

- Lo suponía.

- Creo que Albus no tendrá demasiados problemas, los Slytherin están muy controlados últimamente. De todos modos, si te quedas más tranquilo, puedo hablar con los prefectos o con su jefe de casa.

- A propósito... No sé quién es el jefe de Slytherin actualmente. - Admitió Harry a su pesar.

- Ah, ya veo... el profesor Nott, que imparte pociones, es el jefe de la casa desde hace dos años.

- ¿Nott? ¿Theodore Nott?

- Sí, ¿Le conoce?

- Fue compañero mío en Hogwarts. - Se quedó en silencio y aprovechó para beber un poco de té. Estaba frío y se esforzó por no poner una mueca de asco. - Bueno, si pudiese hablar con Nott, me quedaría un poco más tranquilo.

A la directora no pareció hacerle mucha gracia el comentario, porque frunció los labios y se quedó pensativa.

- Está bien, supongo que podría concertarse una cita... Veré qué puedo hacer y le mandaré una lechuza. Buenas tardes.

Harry no sabía a qué venían aquellas prisas, pero dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se fue directo a la chimenea para volver a su casa.

No le hacía ninguna gracia la actitud de la directora, parecía que estaba de su lado, pero no parecía muy dispuesta a concertar aquella cita. Theodore Nott no había sido un amigo de Malfoy, más bien se había mantenido siempre al margen, así que supuso que tal vez no era tan malo. Apartó las ideas de su mente y, mientras pronunciaba la dirección de su casa, pensó en cómo iba a enfrentarse a Ginny.

* * *

** LuNa HearTies: **¡Muchas gracias! Es mi primer fanfic publicado, así que estoy un poco nerviosa por ver qué os parece y tal, así que muchas gracias por comentar. Ahora estoy subiendo un poco más rápido, pero ando de exámenes así que no sé cuándo podré sacar el cuarto, igualmente espero que no te aburra y sigas siguiendo la historia! Un saludo y muchas gracias :)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Pequeñas victorias**

Los primeros días de clase Albus los pasó en una tensión continua. Sus compañeros le seguían tratando con desconfianza, en especial Zacharias Flint y Abraham Burke, con los que compartía habitación. El cuarto compañero era Malfoy, que sobre todo se juntaba con las chicas, en especial con Aileen Gamp. De vez en cuando Albus le pilló observándole, pero como no quería tener a nadie más en su contra no le dijo nada.

Las clases con la profesora Louchard, de transformaciones, resultaron ser las más entretenidas, ya que desde la primera clase les hizo usar la varita. Albus salió del aula un poco frustrado, ya que lo único que había conseguido en toda la hora era una cerilla de metal, pero no se parecía ni un poco a una aguja.

Sin embargo, encantamientos fue una completa subida de ánimo, ya que fue el primero de la clase en conseguir que su pluma se elevase un palmo, y el profesor Flitwick les regaló diez puntos a Slytherin por ello.

Ganó treinta puntos más a lo largo de la semana sólo en clase de encantamientos, por lo que sus compañeros empezaron a mirarle de otra manera. La mayoría de los días después de clase se sentaba en su sillón habitual de la Sala Común, hacía los deberes, jugaba con Tommen, y se acostaba. Estaba solo, de eso se había dado cuenta el primer día. Los dos compañeros de habitación Zacharias Flint y Abraham Burke estaban siempre juntos, y él sabía que no les caía demasiado bien porque eran los que menos le hablaban de todos. Aileen Gamp se solía juntar con las otras dos chicas o con Scorpius Malfoy, y él siempre estaba solo.

El primer fin de semana lo pasó haciendo la montaña de deberes que tenía y practicando los pocos hechizos que les habían enseñado. Estaba volviendo del Gran Comedor hacia la Sala Común el viernes después de la cena cuando escuchó gritos procedentes de una de las mazmorras. Se acercó sigilosamente.

- ¡... Y también está claro que así no podemos seguir! No se llega a ningún lado con el diálogo, no si a aquellos a los que intentas hacer ver algo se niegan a escucharte, ¡Nos infravaloran como si fuésemos escoria! Puede que nuestro padre, nuestro abuelo o nuestro tío lo fuese, pero, ¿Acaso alguno de nosotros tenemos la más mínima culpa de ello? ¡Hablan de justicia y dicen ser defensores de ella, dicen ser defensores de los discriminados! Pues bien, ¡Ahora nosotros somos los discriminados!

Sabía quién era el que estaba hablando, un alumno de séptimo, Alvin Macnair, que siempre se estaba metiendo en líos, por lo que le habían contado. Miró por la rendija de la puerta y vio que estaba de pie encima de un escritorio, con un montón de Slytherin alrededor suya escuchándole. No le gustó nada la imagen y se dio rápidamente la vuelta y siguió su camino a la Sala Común fijándose en cada ruido, por si alguien le había visto y ahora le perseguía.

Llegó sin más incidentes y se sentó en su sofá habitual. Estaba distraído leyendo un libro de quidditch que le había dejado su padre cuando se acercó Scorpius Malfoy.

- ¿Potter? - Le preguntó. Tenía la voz tranquila, aunque Albus pudo ver que parecía un poco nervioso. - Nos ha dicho Melanie McMillan que eres muy bueno jugando al ajedrez, y era por si te ibas a apuntar al club.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer para apuntarse?

- Tienes que hablar con el ganador del torneo del año pasado, que fue Ernan Chesser, uno de Ravenclaw de cuarto. Yo iba a ir a hablar con él, porque también se ocupa del club de encantamientos y quería apuntarme, por si te venías.

Albus se encogió de hombros y asintió. Estaba un poco nervioso cuando dejó las cosas encima de su mesa, y se fueron a buscar al Ravenclaw. Scorpius Malfoy parecía un poco nervioso también, y se mordía el labio con frecuencia, pensativo.

- Creo que está en esta sala de estudios. - Le dijo señalando la puerta que tenían enfrente. Albus la abrió y entró.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, y no parecía en absoluto una sala de estudios, al menos no en la actualidad. Había mesas y sillas rotas amontonadas por todas partes y estaba todo lleno de polvo. Escuchó que la puerta se cerraba detrás suya.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una trampa? - Preguntó intentando no sonar asustado.

- Veo que tonto tampoco eres. - Le respondió una voz de detrás de un montón de sillas. Zacharias Flint se dejó ver con una sonrisa, y tras él salió Abraham Burke. - Todos sabemos que tú no perteneces a nuestra casa, Potter, así que queremos que te largues.

- Puedes hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas. - Le dijo Abraham sonriendo también.

Scorpius Malfoy seguía detrás suya, tapándole la única vía que tenía para escaparse. Pensaba a toda velocidad. No tenía la varita, ya que la había dejado en la mesita de noche, y aunque la tuviese tampoco creía que fuese a serle de mucha ayuda, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que sabía.

- ¿Vas a irte por las buenas o no? - Insistió Abraham, sacando su varita y apuntándole a la cara.

- Eh, Burke... - Le dijo Scorpius Malfoy detrás de Albus. - Me dijiste que ibas a hablar con él...

- ¿Hablar con él? ¡Já! ¡Si tengo que usarla para asustarle lo haré! No se merece estar aquí.

Eso pareció hacer algún tipo de efecto en Scorpius, que frunció el ceño mirando a Abraham. Zacharias también había sacado su varita y apuntaba también a Albus.

En ese momento todo pasó muy rápido. Abraham abrió la boca, probablemente para decir algo, pero movió a la vez la mano de la varita y por un momento Albus pensó que iba a lanzarle un hechizo. Probablemente si lo hubiese pensado dos veces, se habría dado cuenta de que no sabía más hechizos que él, y no podía hacerle daño realmente, pero no era demasiado racional en esos momentos. Todo lo que vio fue a Abraham Burke y a Zacharias Flint salir volando a la otra punta de la habitación, como si una onda les hubiese empujado, dejando caer las varitas por el camino.

Se dio cuenta de que estaban aterrorizados, él también, pero se esforzó por intentar mantener la cara más tranquila que podía. Estaba temblando entero, no sabía si por miedo, nerviosismo o por la magia que le recorría el cuerpo. Scorpius Malfoy también lo miraba con la boca abierta, pero más asombrado que asustado. Albus tomó aire.

- Tengo tanto derecho de estar en Slytherin como vosotros de estar en Hogwarts.

Dio las gracias a Merlín cuando vio que sus piernas temblorosas le respondían, y salió de allí con toda la dignidad que pudo y esforzándose por no mirar atrás. Se dejó caer un par de pasillos más allá detrás de una estatua, y empezó a temblar descontroladamente. La magia se había ido marchando de su cuerpo poco a poco y tenía mucho frío.

No entendía qué le había pasado, aunque suponía que había sido un brote de magia como los que tenía cuando era más pequeño. Lo que más le preocupaba era que Flint y Burke fuesen corriendo a hablar con el profesor Nott, jefe de Slytherin. ¿Qué castigo podían ponerle por eso? ¿La expulsión? De repente empezó a sentir todo el miedo que había estado acumulando desde que se había dado cuenta que todo era una trampa.

- ¿Potter? - Se pegó un susto de muerte, y se puso en pie en cuanto vio a Scorpius Malfoy mirándole detrás de la estatua. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo...?

A pesar de lo agotado que estaba, Albus se volvió a esforzar por aparentar tranquilidad y asintió mientras se dejaba caer contra el muro.

- Mira, me dijeron que me iban a hacer la vida imposible si no les ayudaba, y que sólo iban a darte un aviso por lo que dijiste la primera noche... No pensaba que fuesen a hacer nada.

- Da igual.

- No, no da igual. Lo que te dijo Abraham... Mereces estar en Slytherin tanto como merezco estar yo en Hogwarts, tenías toda la razón, si no te mereces ir a Slytherin es por lo de tu padre, o por lo de tu hermano, y no es justo que te juzguen por las cosas que han hecho otros y todo eso. Tú no eres tu padre.

- Supongo que tú tampoco eres el tuyo. - Le respondió Albus intentando sonar inteligente, aunque al escucharse le pareció un poco estúpido. Sin embargo Scorpius Malfoy asintió.

- Todos pensábamos que ibas a ser como tu hermano, pero ya veo que nos hemos equivocado. Soy Scorpius. - Le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Albus la estrechó y sonrió un poco aliviado.

- Albus.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo has hecho eso...? - Le dijo Scorpius un poco tímido mientras iban hacia las mazmorras, Albus se encogió de hombros.

- Pensaba que me iba a lanzar algún hechizo o algo así, así que supongo que me asusté y tuve un brote de magia involuntaria.

- Yo hacía explotar bombillas o jarrones, pero no lanzaba a la gente por los aires. - Albus se encogió de hombros otra vez sintiéndose tonto.

- Ya, bueno, yo tampoco. Supongo que en Hogwarts hay más magia en el ambiente o algo así.

Cuando volvieron a la Sala Común Scorpius le propuso jugar un rato con él y Aileen al magitrivial, y Albus se les unió por primera vez. Resultó que Aileen era bastante lista, y les pegó una buena paliza a los dos. Albus se fue a dormir todavía nervioso con lo ocurrido. Abraham y Zacharias habían vuelto media hora después que ellos, pero ni siquiera le habían dirigido una mirada, y como ningún profesor le había llamado supuso que no habían dicho nada.

Estaba mirando el techo sin poder dormir cuando escuchó pasos entrando en la habitación. Trastearon con los baules, probablemente poniéndose el pijama, y se metieron en las camas más lejanas.

- ¿Cómo crees que lo ha hecho? - Escuchó decir a la voz de Zacharias.

- No sé, he estado pensando en ello... Se parecía mucho a un expelliarmus, ¿no?

- Supongo, sí, un poco.

- Seguro que su padre se lo enseñó, es el hechizo más famoso de Harry Potter, ¿no?

- Supongo.

Zacharias no parecía muy convencido, pero se quedaron en silencio. Albus ya estaba prácticamente dormido cuando la voz de su compañero volvió a llamarle la atención, y le erizó los pelos del brazo.

- Te olvidas de una cosa, Abraham. No llevaba varita.

…

Los siguientes días fueron extraños. Abraham y Zacharias le evitaban todo lo que podían, y sin embargo parecía que Scorpius Malfoy se había puesto de su parte. Desde entonces se sentaba siempre en clase con él, lo cual agradeció muchísimo en Pociones, asignatura en la que iba fatal y que a Scorpius se le daba fenomenal.

Aquel fin de semana se celebraba el primer partido de la temporada, Slytherin contra Ravenclaw. Era el peor equipo de todos, con diferencia, pero aún así los Slytherin lo tenían un poco crudo, según le explicó Scorpius, porque el árbitro, un antiguo Gryffindor, siempre les pitaba faltas inexistentes.

Aquella mañana el Gran Comedor estaba especialmente alborotador. Los alumnos de Gryffindor cantaban canciones sobre lo malo que eran los Slytherin, y estos no hacía más que sonreír. Albus se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo que él no sabía cuando uno de quinto dejó pasar un insulto bastante gordo procedente de un Gryffindor y le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo desprende seguridad por todos lados? ¿No se supone que llevamos tres años siendo los últimos de la liga?

- Sí, bueno... Mira, lo siento mucho, pero estos te han estado ocultando algo. - Albus frunció el ceño y miró a Scopius mientras masticaba un trozo de tostada. - No querían decírtelo porque tu prima es jugadora de Ravenclaw, y no sabían si podían fiarse de ti, no les culpes...

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso?

- Tenemos un nuevo buscador. Y es... Muy pero que muy bueno.

- ¿Un nuevo buscador? ¿Se puede saber quién es?

- Te lo diría, pero lo primero que harías sería mirarle, y no quiero que los demás sepan que te lo he contado... Lo vas a ver en media hora, sé paciente.

Parecía divertido con la situación, y a Albus no le hacía ninguna gracia. Se terminó el desayuno sin dedicarle ni una sola palabra más a su compañero y se fue directamente al campo. Quizá podría verle entrar, fuese quien fuese, si estaba allí pronto.

No tuvo suerte, y esperó un buen rato en las gradas hasta que Scorpius llegó.

- Venga, no te enfades. - Le dijo, parecía un poco preocupado.

- No me enfado, es que no me gusta que no se fíen de mi.

- Pero lo entiendes, ¿no? Quiero decir que toda tu familia es de otras casas y todo eso.

- Ya, pero yo no soy como ellos. Por eso estoy aquí, ¿no?

Se quedaron en silencio mientras el bullicio se formaba a su alrededor. Pronto empezaron a pasar bandejas de nachos, palomitas saltarinas, cerveza de mantequilla y zumo de calabaza. La mayoría de los presentes estaban de parte de los Ravenclaw, como se veía en sus banderas. Los Slytherin estaban solos, ocupando un cuarto de las gradas, pero gritaban casi más que todos los demás.

- ¡Bienvenidos al primer partido de quidditch de la temporada! - Sonó la voz del comentarista, un Hufflepuff de cuarto, amplificada mágicamente. - ¡Slytherin contra Ravenclaw! Este año tenemos unas cuantas sorpresas, según me han dicho... Para empezar, el equipo de Slytherin, ¡Gamp! ¡McMillan! ¡Derrick! ¡Higgs! ¡Moon! ¡Zabini! y... ¡HILL!

Al principio Albus no entendía qué demonios podía hacer ahí abajo entre todos aquellos alumnos tan altos y mayores la pequeña Meredith Hill, la hija de muggles de su curso. De las diversas ideas disparatadas que se le ocurrieron le dio mayor valor a la de que le habían puesto una trampa y pensaban cargársela en el campo de juego, a base de bludggers o algo así. Luego miró la cara de orgullo de los Slytherin y volvió a centrarse en el campo.

- ... Esta pequeña hija de muggles, según nos cuentan, tuvo su primer contacto con una escoba en su clase opcional de vuelo la semana pasada, ¡Hablan de genialidad, señores! ¡Genialidad! Veamos... ¡Se inicia el partido!

Todos los jugadores salieron al vuelo más o menos al mismo tiempo, excepto una ráfaga verde que salió volando desde que se escuchó el silvato. Albus apenas podía seguirla de lo rápido que iba, ni siquiera había visto volar así de rápido a su madre. Parecía que no tenía ningún tipo de control sobre la escoba, porque volaba rapidísimo y hacía piruetas imposibles, pero cuando pasó por el lado de las gradas donde él se encontraba vio que estaba perfectamente, tenía cara de concentración y parecía manejar la escoba justo como ella quería.

Todavía tenía la boca abierta del asombro cuando la vio dirigirse más rápido aún hacia el otro lado del campo. Al principio nadie se dio cuenta, pero enseguida todas las miradas las dirigieron a ella.

- ¿Parece que Hill ha visto la snitch? ¿Ya? Sí, eso parece... La buscadora de Ravenclaw se dispone a salir en su busca... Y frena, parece que se ha dado cuenta de que no va a conseguir alcanzarla en la vida... ¡Eh! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡¿Tiene la snitch? ¡Asombroso, señores! ¡Victoria para Slytherin! Nunca había visto un partido tan rápido... ¡Tres minutos y doce segundos!

La grada de los Slytherin parecía que se iba a caer del peso de la gente saltando y empujándose, todos querían bajar al campo. Los demás parecía que todavía no se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, los jugadores de Ravenclaw seguían todavía en el aire, sin entender nada.

Albus se vio arrastrado por la multitud y acabó en el campo de juego. Todos sus compañeros corrían hacia Meredith y la abrazaban y vitoreaban, incluso vio cómo Aidan Gamp, el prefecto de quinto, la cogía en hombros y la paseaba por el césped.

Aquella noche la fiesta en la Sala Común de Slytherin duró hasta el amanecer. No sabía de dónde (y tampoco quería saberlo) habían sacado un millón de botellines de cerveza de mantequilla, aperitivos de todo tipo, e incluso una tarta de calabaza que estaba deliciosa.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, se dejó llevar y se relajó un rato con Scorpius Malfoy. No le conocía casi nada, echaba de menos a sus primos, con quienes sabía que podía hablar de todo, pero por el momento él parecía ser lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía allí.

- ¿Es verdad que tu madre era jugadora profesional de quidditch? - Le preguntó Scorpius mientras comían un trozo de tarta y bebían zumo de calabaza fresquito junto a la chimenea en la que normalmente se sentaba Albus solo.

- Sí, hasta que se quedó embarazada de James... Luego se hizo periodista deportiva del Profeta.

- Yo casi siempre he vivido por ahí, así que no conocía los equipos de quidditch de aquí demasiado bien... Pero el verano pasado fuimos a ver la final de Quidditch, Holanda contra Italia, que fue a las afueras de Amsterdam.

- ¿En serio? Vaya... Yo la escuché por la radio, ¿fue tan genial como pareció?

- Y que lo digas... Daria Roskins es rapidísima... No tanto como Meredith, la verdad, pero es muy rápida.

- ¿No tanto como Meredith?

- ¡Ha cogido la snitch en tres minutos Albus Potter! - Le dijo Scorpius riendo. - ¡Ni yo ni nadie habíamos visto nada así...! Bueno, a veces se han dado casos, pero han sido o por muchísima suerte o por muchísimas trampas, pero nunca así de...

- ¿Profesional? - Dijo Meredith con una enorme sonrisa mientras se sentaba con ellos. - ¿Ves, Albus? Te dije que sabía cuidarme yo sola... A ver qué Slytherin se me acerca ahora, teniendo en cuenta que soy su única esperanza de remontar.

Albus se sorprendió y se rió junto a Scorpius. Desde luego, esa era una mentalidad Slytherin. Mientras que él había tenido la oportunidad de aprovecharse de su situación de privilegiado y no lo había hecho. El primer día, podría haber dicho justamente lo que Meredith decía ahora, podía haber aprovechado que era una oportunidad de los Slytherin para remontar, y en lugar de eso se había dejado en evidencia mientras que ella se había convertido en un ejemplo a seguir, según les dijo Aidan Gamp, el prefecto hermano de Aileen, cuando se aceró a ellos un poco borracho un rato después.

- Rolan Splint estaba de los nervios. - Les dijo Meredith con una sonrisa.

- Rolan Splint es un Ravenclaw un poco idiota que se metió con Meredith el segundo día. - Le explicó Scorpius a Albus. - Decía que debía tener mucho cuidado porque las serpientes son escoria, y que si ella no lo era, fuese corriendo a cambiarse de casa o acabaría muy mal.

- ¿Os dais cuenta de que con esto podríamos incluso ganar la copa de las casas? - Dijo Melanie McMillan acercándose también a ellos. - Entre los puntos que podemos conseguir con ganar la final de quidditch y los que ganaríamos si alguien ganase algún torneo... - Le dirigió una mirada significativa a Albus.

- Está bien, está bien... Me había olvidado del tema, pero esto me da un poco de confianza. Vale, me presento al torneo, a ver si podemos hacernos con esos cincuenta puntos.

- Desde luego nos van a hacer falta. - Comentó Scorpius un poco desanimado. - ¿Os imagináis el humor de Longbottom el lunes? Nos va a quitar treinta puntos mínimo.

- Eso no es nada, yo digo que nos quita cuarenta.

Así empezaron las apuestas. Finalmente fue Melanie la que se llevó los doce knuts que habían apostado, ganando con trenta y cinco puntos. Lo cierto es que Albus nunca había visto a Neville Longbottom tan enfadado, a pesar de que los Slytherin se esforzaron por prestar atención, responder bien todas las preguntas, y comportarse como alumnos ejemplares, éste seguía quitando puntos con cualquier pretexto. Albus escuchó un par de veces al profesor insinuar que eran unos tramposos jugando al quidditch e incluso aprovechó una leve distracción del propio Albus para quitarle cinco puntos, que le conllevaron miradas de odio por parte de sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, esa no fue la única clase en la que perdieron puntos. La profesora Frobisher, a pesar de ser la jefa de hufflepuff, también parecía muy enfadada, y le dijo claramente a Meredtih Hill que dejase de estar tan satisfecha porque "ganar con trampas no es ganar".

- ¡Me ha quitado dos puntos por sonreír! - Se quejaba Aileen Gamp. - Hay que hablar con el profesor Nott, esto no puede seguir así.

- Hace dos años intentaron hablar con el jefe de Slytherin y les dijo que lo que tenían que hacer era comportarse, nos lo contó Melanie el otro día. - Le respondió Meredith.

- Ya, pero hace dos años no estaba Nott, sino Slughorn, que según dicen es un tonto adorador de Potter y compañía. - Dijo Aileen enfadada, luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró a Albus. - Lo siento, ya sabes...

- Da igual. - Le respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

Así que hablaron con el prefecto y éste les dijo que ya había concertado una cita con Nott aquella tarde, ya que a los de segundo Longbottom les había quitado cuarenta puntos, en su mayoría debidos a bromas tontas de James que conseguían culpar a los Slytherin, y en Estudios Muggles habían perdido veinte.

- Estará cabreado por lo del quidditch... - Dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros. - Si puedo hacer algo, decídmelo, pero no creo que si hablo con él vaya a parar, por lo menos hasta que se le pase.

- A decir verdad, sí que puedes hacer algo. - Le respondió Aidan Gamp, el prefecto. - Voy en diez minutos al despacho de Nott, podrías acompañarnos a mi y a Melanie. Seguro que tu testimonio le valdrá más que el nuestro.

Albus asintió, no le costaría ningún trabajo decirle la verdad al profesor. Él era un Slytherin, quería serlo, y quería demostrarle a los demás que buscaba el interés de la casa y todo eso. Siguió a Aidan y Melanie hasta el despacho del profesor y entró con ellos.

- ¿Y bien, Gamp, McMillan? - Les preguntó el profesor Nott cuando entraron. - ¿Potter?

- Potter ha insistido en venir con nosotros, señor. - Le respondió Gamp, Albus le miró indignado. - Cree que si él también aporta algo a lo mejor se nos hace más caso.

- ¿Más caso en qué?

- En el problema que tenemos con el profesor Longbottom y la profesora Frobisher, señor.

- Estoy al tanto de que son las clases en la que más problemas causáis, pero no sabía que para vosotros eso fuese un problema en sí mismo. - Les respondió. Albus vio que Aidan apretaba los dientes con el comentario.

- Disculpe, señor, pero no es la clase en la que más problemas causamos. - Le respondió Melanie viendo el estado a punto de explotar de ira, de su compañero.

- ¿No?

- No, señor. El profesor Longbottom y la profesora Frobisher... Sé que sonará muy típico, profesor, pero nos tienen manía. - Se adelantó a responder Albus. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho, y Melanie pareció recliminarle con la mirada.

- ¿Manía?

- Lo que Potter quiere decir es que los profesores nos quitan puntos sin razón, nos castigan sin evidencias y, a pesar de que son las clases en la que más nos esforzamos, son en las que más perdemos.

Nott parecía un poco enfadado, Albus no sabía si era con ellos o era por lo que le estaban contando.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué nadie me lo ha dicho antes? Claro que había visto las estadísticas, y sabía que había algún problema en Herbología y en Estudios Muggles... ¡Pero alguien podría haberse quejado!

- Verá, profesor - Dijo Melanie intentando mantener la calma. - Hace un par de años los prefectos de entonces, entre ellos Macnair, fueron a quejarse al jefe, que era Slughorn, éste les castigó por acusaciones a otros profesores y les dijo que lo que tenían que hacer era dejar de armar líos, que estaban dándoles razón a todos ellos que decían que los Slytherin éramos escoria, y que Estudios Muggles era una asignatura importantísima que no queríamos aceptar.

- Yo no soy Slughorn. - Dijo el profesor Nott, y suspiró. - Está bien, de momento no quiero que le contéis a nadie que habéis hablado conmigo, ¿vale? Iré a una de vuestras clases con el profesor Longbottom y a otra de Estudios Muggles y veré qué está pasando realmente. No quiero que nadie lo sepa porque no quiero que ellos se enteren de que voy a verles, ¿de acuerdo? - Los tres asintieron. - Y quiero que me paséis las estadísticas de los puntos que os quita por clase, según el curso.

- Claro, profesor, se la mandaré ahora después. - Le respondió Melanie más calmada.

- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué os habéis quejado ahora? - Les preguntó antes de que se fuesen.

- Porque con el partido de quidditch parecen estar un poco más... Enfadados. Si quiere ver realmente lo que ocurre, vaya a una clase de los de segundo, que son las peores. - Le dijo Melanie. - Hoy Longbottom les ha quitado cuarenta puntos. Gracias profesor.

Albus estaba contento. Las primeras semanas el profesor Nott le había parecido frío y distintante, aunque luego pensó que realmente todos los Slytherin parecían así al principio. Sin embargo, acababa de demostrar que realmente se preocupaba por sus alumnos, y de repente se animó. Si tenían al jefe de su casa de su parte, no podía ir tan mal.

Esperó la siguiente noticia sobre herbología pacientemente. El jueves, que ellos tenían clase, fue una clase habitual en la cual el profesor les quitó veinticinco puntos en total. Cuando llegó el fin de semana estaba nervioso, y aún más cuando escuchó decir a unos de quinto que Melanie había ido con el otro prefecto a hablar con Nott. Casi todos en la Sala Común se suponían que había pasado algo, aunque ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta si el jefe de su casa estaba o no de su parte.

Llegaron dos horas después de la cena, cuando todos los de primero excepto él y Scorpius se habían ido ya a dormir.

- ¡Atención! - Dijo Aidan a los que quedaban en la sala común. - Como muchos sabréis u os supondréis, hemos hablado con el profesor Nott sobre lo que pasa en herbología y en estudios muggles. - Había conseguido toda la atención, desde luego.

- El profesor Nott ha ido, no sabemos cómo, de incógnito a alguna de las clases, ha visto con sus propios ojos lo que estaba pasando y a ido a hablar con la directora. La directora se ha puesto de parte del profesor Longbottom, y le ha dicho que los Slytherin necesitan mucha disciplina, y también le ha dicho que no queremos estudiar la asignatura de la profesora Frobisher y que hay que enderezarnos de alguna manera.

- Nott estaba realmente cabreado cuando nos lo estaba contando. - Comentó Aidan con una sonrisa.

- El caso es que dice que viendo que la directora no va a mover ni un dedo, va a buscar una... ¿solución alternativa, ha dicho?

- Sí, solución alternativa... A saber lo que es eso.

- Ha dicho también que es el jefe de Slytherin, y que va a hacer lo posible porque paren todas estas injusticias, que él no es como Slughorn, que sólo se preocupaba de su club y su reputación...

- Puto viejo asqueroso... - Murmuró Aidan, y se ganó una mirada asesina de Melanie.

- ¡Hay niños de primero, Aidan! - Le reprendió, y suspiró. - El caso es que parece que por fin alguien va a hacer algo... Con eso y los puntos que ganemos...

- No te preocupes, Melanie, este año lo conseguimos. - Le dijo una de quinto intentando animarla.

Albus, viendo que ya no hacía mucho más ahí, se fue a dormir. Había sido una semana muy larga.

* * *

**James:** Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, perdona la tardanza. El quinto creo que tardará unos cuantos días porque estoy de exámenes y no puedo escribir mucho. Me alegro de que te esté gustando, y espero que lo sigas! Un saludo y muchas gracias :)

**Jose grey:** Gracias por leer y comentar! Bueno, espero que te vaya gustando el aspecto que va tomando esto... Y que disfrutes! :)


End file.
